


Prank War

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Prank Wars, Tony is a parental figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Tony is worried when Peter is late for training.





	Prank War

**Author's Note:**

> :D thank you all so much for your reviews and wonderful feedback with this series! Sorry for the late update but as I said in a previous post that my updates would be a little slower than usual but this series hasn't been abandoned so i will get to your prompts. 
> 
> Prompt from Dimensional Phaser on Fanfic: oh, you should do an april fools one where peter teams up with someone like steve or clint-like the /last/ person tony would expect because, well, if pwter would team up with anyone it would be him...right?
> 
> I hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes :)

“Has anyone seen Peter?” Tony asked.

 

He took in the shrugs and the shakes of the other Avengers heads and frowned. It was training day at the compound and they had just finished warming up. Usually Peter would be there by now, enthusiastically warming up and bring up everyone’s spirits.

 

Tony was trying not to be an over protective parent right now but was finding it hard when his kid wasn’t in sight. Peter had told him that he would be late to practice as he was finishing up a school project with Ned. Tony hadn’t minded of course, schoolwork was important and he wanted Peter to do well. It was also important that Peter have some normal teenage memories.

 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Steve said, giving Tony a reassuring smile.

 

“Of course he is,” Tony said.

 

“Shall we begin then?” Wanda asked, red light flickering between her fingers.

 

“We could give it a few more minutes,” Steve said to Tony.

 

“No, Kid can catch up when he gets here,” Tony flashed a quick smile. “Call it Cap.”

 

Steve nodded and turned to the group. “Let’s run drill five.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You know I found a grey hair this morning,” Tony said to Bruce as they took a break. “I named it Peter.”

 

Bruce chuckled. “Still no word from him?”

 

“No,” Tony huffed. “You know, I’m really trying not to be a helicopter parent but I really want to ground his ass right now for making me worry so much.”

 

“Give him a call,” Bruce said.

 

“You think I should?”

 

“He was supposed to be here over an hour ago,” Bruce said. “I think a phone call is warranted in this case.”

 

Tony nodded. “Okay. Okay I’ll call him. FRIDAY, call Peter.”

 

“Calling Peter,” FRIDAY responded.

 

“Hey dad!” Peter answered the phone on the third ring.

 

“Kid! Uh did you forget something?” Tony asked, trying to be casual but from the eye roll from Peter he wasn’t sure he succeeded.

 

“No!” Peter said. “Uh, actually I’m here.”

 

Tony looked around the room. “Where?”

 

“Out the front?” Peter sounded sheepish. “Uh, I can’t get through the front door.”

 

“It’s push not pull,” Tony said deadpanned.

 

“I tried that,” Peter said. “But it’s locked and I couldn’t get through any of the windows.”

 

“And you didn’t call sooner because…?” Tony drawled.

 

“I was embarrassed,” Peter mumbled. “Can you please just come open the door for me?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m on my way.”

 

He hung up and called to the group. “Peter’s here. Can’t get through the front door. Must be a glitch.”

 

“Oh this I have to see,” Natasha smirked.

 

“Maybe we could take the training outside,” Steve suggested.

 

“Fresh air would be nice,” Sam agreed.

 

“Yes, much easier to summon thunder outside,” Thor said jovially.

 

“Hurry up then,” Tony said, already walking to the door.

 

Bruce kept pace with him as he led the group towards the door. “At least he’s okay.”

 

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. “I though teenagers were all about texting. Would it have killed him to send me one?”

 

Bruce chuckled. “Wow, you really have gone into dad mode.”

 

“Shut up,” Tony grumbled.

 

They reached the door but Tony couldn’t see Peter in sight. Without a second thought he pushed the door, frowning when it opened to easily for him.

 

“I don’t why Peter had trouble with the-“ Tony cut himself off as something sticky rained down over him.

 

“Uh is this a web?” Natasha grunted.

 

Before anyone could respond, something wet was thrown over them and they grunted as they tried to rid themselves of the webbed net they found themselves in.

 

“Release the feathers!”

 

Tony looked up just in time to see a sack of feathers tip over them and he growled as he was coated.

 

“Say cheese,” Peter grinned and there was a click of a camera phone going off.

 

“Ha! Nice one.”

 

Tony wiped the gunk from his eyes and glared at Peter and Clint who were grinning far to happily for his liking.

 

“The door was fine, wasn’t it?”

 

“Yep!” Peter grinned and then faltered.

 

“Clint, I’m going to kill you,” Natasha said.

 

“Nat?” Clint asked, eyes going wide.

 

“You got everyone,” Steve said.

 

“Oh shit,” Peter whispered. “It was only supposed to be dad.”

 

“You ganged up on me with Clint?” Tony glared. “Oh, it is on. The war has officially begun.”

 

“Oh, look at that, Aunt May’s calling,” Peter said, backing away. “Got to run. See you next week.”

 

“Get back here Spiderboy!” Tony yelled after Peter’s retreating figure.

 

“Can’t hear you!” Peter shouted back as he took off down the driveway.

 

“You know what, I think now’s a great time for retirement,” Clint said, also backing away.

 

“Nothing will get you out of this revenge,” Natasha warned.   
  
“That’s what I’m afraid off. Well, good luck cleaning that off,” Clint waved and jogged away.

 

“Someone, get this net off,” Steve said. “We have a prank to plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
